There are over one half million people with upper limb amputations in the United States as of 2014. The options for prosthetic devices include (a) passive/cosmetic devices that are ascetically appealing, but which provide little functionality, and (b) active/robotic devices that can assist with some natural motions. Despite the clear advantages of an active/robotic device, only a third of those patients who might benefit actually use an active prosthesis. While robotic prosthesis can provide strength and motor control, the high cost and weight serves as an impediment to its adoption.
A prosthesis device using light weight actuation methods that can be readily incorporated into prosthetic devices is needed.